Saiyan Princess
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: Check out what happens when Bra preforms at the annual Capsule Corps ball!


Saiyan Princess in a Bottle

Disclaimers: No I don't own Dragon Ball Z so please don't sue!

It was the annual party at Capsule Corps. The whole place was decorated with balloons and glitter. It seemed the entire city had showed up for the party of the year. 

Trunks and Goten were talking next to the buffet table joking and stuffing their faces. ChiChi and Goku were talking to Gohan and Videl. 

C-18 and Krillin were talking to Yamcha and Tien. Bulma was running around talking to everyone being a good hostess. Vegeta was standing against a wall with his usual mean look. Bra, Marron, and Pan standing near the band gossiping. 

"Oh, my god! You look so pretty in a dress Pan!" Marron complimented. 

"Yeah right! This stupid thing is bugging me!" Pan complained tugging at her long-sleeved, long black dress her mom made her wear. 

"I love your hair Marron! You should leave it down more often instead of always in pigtails!" Bra suggested to her friend. 

"Thanks!" Marron said brushing back her blonde hair and fixing the straps on her loose yellow long dress. 

"Your dress is gorgeous! You look so great!" Pan complimented Bra on her short sparkly red dress.

"I know!" Bra said acting conceited. They all laughed. 

"So which one of you is going to ask my brother to dance first?" Bra asked wickedly. 

"I don't know what your talking about!" Marron said acting clueless. 

"I don't want to dance with Trunks!" Pan said hiding her feelings. 

"Whatever!" Bra said rolling her eyes at her two best friends. 

"When are you going to ask my uncle to dance?" Pan countered. 

"Whatever! I don't want Goten! And if I did he'd be mine!" Bra said sure of herself. 

"Yuck! Old people music!" Marron complained. The band had been playing nothing but slow songs, 

"Don't worry! I'll heat things up!" Bra said with a Vegeta smirk. 

"Oh, no! What's she up to?" Pan wondered as Bra walked off. 

"I don't know, but it's going to be trouble!" Marron said as Trunks walked by. "Hey Trunks! Want to dance?" Marron asked sweetly. 

"Sure." Trunks answered offering her his arm. 

"Hey!" Pan said getting mad. 

"Don't worry! I'll dance with you next!" Trunks said nicely. 

"How cute!" Gohan said watching Marron and Trunks slow dance. 

Just then the band was interrupted by fast music booming from the speakers. Everyone turned to the stage were two guy dancers appeared. To everyone's surprise Bra walked out onto the stage in a red glittery mini skirt with silver stars all over it, a red tank top with PRINCESS written on it in silver. Red knee high platform boots finished the outfit. 

"Come on! Come on now!" Bra sang into the microphone in her hand. Everyone went quiet as she started singing! 

" I feel like I've been traveling in space for a lifetime of boredome. 

Waiting for hot guys to have fun with." Bra sang dancing with her hot dancers, 

"Guys are always licking their lips and blowing kisses my way!" Bra sang blowing a kiss to the audience. All the guys cheered. Except her brother. 

"What does my sister think she's doing?" Trunks asked mad. 

"Leave her alone! I think she rocks!" Marron said proud of her friend. 

"But that doesn't mean they're getting it anyways! Baby! Baby! Baby!" Bra sang running her hand through her long straight hair. 

"I didn't know Bra could sing!" Goku said to Bulma, "She get's it from me!" Bulma stated proudly. 

"Ohhhh! Your body's saying lets go! Ohhhh! But my heart is saying no!" Bra sang doing some Latin moves. 

"That did it! She's going to an all girls Catholic school!" Vegeta fumed displeased. 

"If you want a date with me! Baby there's a fight to win! I'm a Saiyan Princess! You gotta bow before me! If you want a date with me! I'm your fantasy come true! You gotta spoil me baby! And maybe I'll be with you!" Bra said shaking her hips and working the crowd. 

"I'm a Saiyan Princess Baby! Gotta bow before me honey! I'm a saiyan princess! Come! Come! Come on and try to defeat me! Bra sang breaking out with some sizzling dance moves. 

"You go girl!" Pan encouraged. " Music bangin' and I'm singing my song! One more dance and we're good to go! Waiting for someone! Who's strong enough!" Bra sang hitting some high notes. 

"Guys hormones race at the speed of light! Everytime I dance all night!" Bra sang! That last lyric really enraged Vegeta. 

"If you want a date with me! I'm your fantasy come true! You gotta be a hot dancer! And maybe I'll dance with you!" Bra repeated the chorus. 

"I'm a Saiyan Princess Baby! Come! Come on and try to get me!" Bra finished with a killer pose! Everyone cheered. Bra walked over to her family and friends with a big smile. 

"Am I the most gorgeous Princess in the universe or what?!" Bra asked with a laugh doing a model cat walk turn. 

"You're grounded you lady!" Vegeta yelled. 

"Daddy! You can't ground me! I was just singing and dancing!" Bra whinned. 

"No credit cards and no cars!" Vegeta fumed. 

"You didn't like my Saiyan Princess song?" Bra asked giving Vegeta her puppy dog eyes he could never resist. 

"Aren't I you're little princess?" Bra asked sweetly. 

"Of course you're my little princess." Vegeta said giving in to his daughter. He could never stay mad at his little girl. 

"I love you daddy! You're the best daddy in the whole wide universe!" Bra said giving Vegeta a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

" That was great Bra! You're a great singer and dancer!" Goten complimented. 

"I know you want me!" Bra said smiling evilly. 

"Huh?!" Goten asked confused. Before he could say anything Bra grabbed him, dipped him, and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Everyone was silent in shock. 

"Ewww! Best friend! Little sister! Ewwww!" Trunks yelled tramatized. Marron and Pan just laughed at him. Vegeta powered up ready to kill Goten but luckly Bulma stopped him by threatening to get rid of the Gravity Room. After more than a minute Bra finally let go! 

"Wow!" Goten gasped out of breath still dazed from Bra's kiss. He smile his famous Son smile while Bra just stood there fixing her hair. 

"Bra!?!?" Everyone screamed. 

"What?" Bra asked innocently. Just then Ricky Martin's "She Bang" came on. "Come on Spikey! Let's dance!" Bra ordered grabbing Goten's hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Goten didn't even try to resist, he was to busy still grinning. 

"I'm going to kill them!" Trunks yelled. 

"Get over it and let's dance!" Marron said pulling Trunks towards the dance floor. 

"No! My turn!" Pan said stepping in between them and stealing Trunks for the dance. 

The End Authors note: I hope you like it! I changed Genie in a Bottle to Saiyan Princess a long time ago to bug my friends! I decide to turn it into a short fic as my first fic to post! Anyways! Just want to say thanks to my fav cuz in the whole galaxy! Thanx Saturn for getting me into Sailor Mars and Anime! Thanx to Super Gohan and Venus for getting me into DBZ! And thanx to Lex for encouraging me to post my fic! 


End file.
